Extruded synthetic resinous foams are useful materials for many applications including thermal insulation, decorative purposes, packaging and the like. Thermal insulation is one particularly important application for styrene polymer foams. In this application, it is desirable to maintain the insulating value of the foam for as long as possible. It is also desirable for the foam to have dimensional stability. The desirable characteristics can be achieved, in part, by providing foams having uniform cell size.
For a considerable period of time, styrene polymer foams were extruded using various halo-carbons, such as methyl chloride, ethyl chloride, chlorocarbons, fluorocarbons (including HFCs) and chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) including dichlorodifluoromethane, fluorohydrocarbons or chlorofluorohydrocarbons (which, as the name implies, contain at least one hydrogen atom and have been referred to as "soft CFCs", "HCFCs" and "HFCs"), as blowing agents. Examples of halo-carbons generally include (CFCs) such as CFC-11 which is chlorotrifluoromethane, CFC-12 which is dichlorodifluoromethane, and CFC-113 which is 1,2,2-trifluoro-1,1,2-tri-chloroethane, soft CFCs, HCFCs and HFCs, such as chlorodifluoromethane (F-22), 1,1-dichloro2,2,2-trifluoroethane (F-123), 1-chloro-1,1-difluoroethane(F-142b), 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (F-134a), and 1,1-di-chloro-1-fluoroethane (F-141b).
Recently, the use of halo-carbons for applications including aerosols, refrigerants, foam-blowing agents and specialty solvents within the electronics and aerospace industries has been terminated by government regulation or is highly undesirable. This is because halo-carbons are believed to destroy the ozone layer in the stratosphere. Attempts have therefore been made to replace halo-carbons with hydrocarbons such as butane or inert gases such as carbon dioxide. However, there are a number of problems associated with using non-halo-carbon blowing agents including low solubility of the blowing agents in styrene polymers, low quality foam production and so on.
The general procedure utilized in the preparation of extruded synthetic resinous foam bodies generally involves the following steps. A resin, such as a polystyrene resin, is heat plastified and one or more fluid blowing agents is incorporated and thoroughly mixed into the plastified resin under conditions which permit thorough mixing of the blowing agent into the plastified resin and prevent foaming of the mixture. The mixture of resin, blowing agent and optional additives is cooled, and the pressure on the mixture is reduced resulting in foaming of the mixture and formation of the desired foam body. In other words, foam bodies are obtained by extruding the cooled plastified mixture of resin, blowing agent and optional additives into a region of lower pressure.